


Checkmate.

by grapelady



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, frenemies to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapelady/pseuds/grapelady
Summary: Sometimes, Jungeun thinks Sooyoung literally views herself as a queen. And so, in the brunette’s eyes, Jungeun guesses that makes her some sort of rebel trying to overthrow the throne. She’s fine with that as long as she successfully knocks the girl down a few—scratch that—several pegs. It’s what she deserves.





	Checkmate.

**Author's Note:**

> This is truly not well thought-out but it was fun! 
> 
> also there's a tiny bit of boinking I'm warning y’all now
> 
> Lipves nation are you out there? Do you exist????

Sooyoung must have an ego the size of a blimp to stroll into such an awkwardly quiet and tense waiting room like she owns the place. But awkward situations don’t faze her. When she has a goal as she does now, she assumes her role as the golden girl like a duck takes to water. So, she ensures everyone knows she’s arrived by _literally_ announcing it, and then with a resounding clearing of her throat, chooses a seat where everyone can see her.

It’s audition day. A theater company is casting for a big-time production they’re putting on next year, and Sooyoung is chomping at the bit for her turn. She looks around the room and feels like she’s got it in the bag. The other girls waiting anxiously to be called in are total clunkers. Well, except for one.

Kim Jungeun, or Kim Lip as people in the industry know her as, is her biggest and honestly _only_ rival in attendance. They go back a couple of years, first meeting in a room just like the one they’re in now. Sooyoung, having pissed every other actor in the room off with her brash personality, was taken aback when the blonde dared to challenge her HBIC status so nonchalantly. The brunette didn’t react well, but admittedly, no one had ever been able to go toe to toe with her. It thrilled her as equally as it made her hot under the collar. So, after catching each other at other auditions over the years, they established a sort of frenemy relationship.

Sometimes, Jungeun thinks Sooyoung literally views herself as a queen. And so, in the brunette’s eyes, Jungeun guesses that makes her some sort of rebel trying to overthrow the throne. She’s fine with that as long as she successfully knocks the girl down a few—scratch that— _several_ pegs. It’s what she deserves.

Jungeun, ever the overachiever, was actually the first girl to show up to the audition. She didn’t plan it that way, but because her brain was chronically racing in circles this morning, she might have come overly-prepared. At least she didn’t bring a boxed lunch!

But seriously, every audition is so important to her. She doesn’t take it to heart when she doesn’t get one, but she knows all she needs is one opportunity to break through. Just one. The industry is beyond competitive but despite that, she considers herself more ambitious than most. The only person rivaling her ambition is Sooyoung. And now that the girl is here, Jungeun is trying her damnedest not to show any weakness. It’s hard though when all she can think about is what the casting director will look like, what he or she wants her to do, how she should do it, if she should stand up or sit down, if maybe she should have brought props, and so on and so forth.

Unable to silence her thoughts, she begins nervously tapping her foot on the floor. When she catches herself so clearly placing her nerves on display, she awkwardly stills all her movements. Jungeun flicks her eyes over to Sooyoung smiling at her knowingly. Before the blonde turns her attention away, Sooyoung makes an over-the-top throat-slitting gesture at her. Shaking her head at the idiotic threat, Jungeun sighs. God, even when Sooyoung’s quiet she’s still the most annoying person on the planet. And hey, maybe one could applaud the girl for achieving such a feat. But the brunette trying to get in her head _might_ be working a little.

Disgusted at that revelation, Jungeun gets out of her chair and tensely heads to the bathroom.

She’s not exactly shocked when Sooyoung follows her in. It’s not the first time they’ve duked it out in the bathroom at an audition. Truthfully, Jungeun craved this. It was being too caught up in her own thoughts that was making her nervous. And that combined with the cold silence in the waiting room made her certain she needed something to regain her confidence.

Maybe a little harmless rivalry would do the trick.

“You wanted to wipe my ass for me?” Jungeun probes the girl with a smirk as she begins applying lip gloss.

Sooyoung swings her hips over to Jungeun’s side at the counter and pretends to primp. Both girls know she looks flawless and it’s only an act to justify following her in here. Regardless, Sooyoung analyzes her own appearance as if she has food all over her face.

“Please, Kimberly. Not everything’s about you,” the brunette snaps at her. Ah, butchering her stage name, what a classic Sooyoung move. Jungeun’s given up on correcting her by now—secretly, she liked having her very own nickname from the taller girl.

When Jungeun anxiously drums her fingers on the counter, Sooyoung points out the obvious: “You look more nervous than usual.”

“I’m not,” Jungeun lies, “in fact, the only thing I’m thinking about is how great it will be to win this part and rub it in your face.”

“Oh yeah?” Sooyoung challenges, “well, based on my calculations you’re full of shit.”

“Then it’s a good thing I’m in here, huh?” Jungeun chuckles, fiddling with her shirt.

Sooyoung grimaces in disgust and begins grooming her perfectly penciled-in eyebrows. They’re both waiting for the dance to begin, neither of them getting any good digs in yet.

“So,” Jungeun speaks up first, “you think you’re gonna nail this audition and make everyone love you?”

“ _Obviously,_ ” Sooyoung responds like it’s the dumbest question she’s ever heard. Then she raises her eyebrows curiously. “Why, you think otherwise?”

“I just think I’ll do better,” Jungeun declares. “I mean, you look a little…” she looks her up and down unimpressed, “…desperate.” As the word ejects from her mouth, she meets Sooyoung’s eyes and grins.

The taller girl scoffs and turns her attention back to her own reflection, brushing her hand through her hair. “It’s really a shame that no one asked for your opinion, Kimberly.”

“You did though, Sooyoung,” Jungeun retorts unperturbed, “You asked for it by bringing your monstrous mug in here.”

They both know she’s right. In fact, it’s the reason they’re both in here with each other. They _wanted_ this to happen. And all of this banter, yeah, it’s unnecessarily rude, but to Sooyoung and Jungeun it feels like the pep talk they both need.

“Maybe you _will_ get the part, Jungeun,” Sooyoung shifts her body to face her. The blonde peeps her overly proud expression and cocks her eyebrow in anticipation. “Just make sure to spread your legs nice and wide,” Sooyoung taunts, her lips curling up into an evil grin.

“Wow, that’s low, Sooyoung.” She’s never had to sleep her way into a role. In fact, she’s pretty against the idea, her desire to let her talents speak for themselves more important to her. And the brunette knows her well enough to know this.

“Should I bring up the list I have of all the mean shit _you’ve_ said to me?” Sooyoung hits back sporting a scowl on her face.

“You keep a list?” Jungeun questions amusedly.

“Duh. I look at it whenever I remotely begin to feel sorry for you.”

“Well I’ll make sure you add onto it then,” Jungeun promises and steps closer to the girl, their faces uncomfortably close, “cuz I definitely don’t ever want your pity.”

“Noted,” Sooyoung sounds out with finality.

They turn away from each other then, Jungeun applying one more layer of lip gloss, Sooyoung powdering on some blush. And when it seems like they should get back, Sooyoung mumbles one last comment under her breath.

“Break a leg, Kimberly.”

Her eyes linger on the blonde’s face and she opens the door signaling her to go first.

“You do the same, Yves,” Jungeun winks at her and saunters out.

Sooyoung doesn’t use her stage name anymore since she realized nobody knew how to say it and that it likely had a negative impact on her budding career. Her agent told her as much. So, whenever the blonde digs it back up, she feels a bit more ticked off than usual. And Jungeun is fully aware of that.

Settling back in her chair, Jungeun feels like the room has a different glow. Her nerves have dissipated and the motivation to succeed is overwhelming any doubts she may have. Or maybe it’s just her motivation to beat Sooyoung. Yeah, that’s probably what it is. It’s how it usually goes, anyway. After their usual comradely banter, Jungeun always feels the opposite of how the brunette likely wants her to feel. Instead of planting doubts in her mind, she gifts her the kick in the ass she needs to get herself together.

Maybe she has the same effect on Sooyoung. Probably not, she knows. The girl is confident to a fault and unfailingly prepared for anything that may come.

Jungeun gazes at her then, the other girl already gazing back. Sooyoung slyly sticks her tongue out at her and looks away as if it didn’t happen. It makes the blonde quietly giggle.

Soon after, Jungeun is called in first and she strolls smoothly to the audition room. The whole thing feels like a piece of cake now.

After the somewhat short and undemanding audition, Jungeun drives back home. She thinks she did well, although it’s hard to tell. Nobody in the room really reacted to anything she said or did. She hopes they don’t keep her waiting for very long. Because although she’s trying not to think about it, she knows the project would likely be a big deal for her career.  

As she’s cooking dinner, her phone buzzes in her pocket. She knows who it is before she even looks at it.

 

 ** _[Hagsu]_** btw you had green shit stuck in your teeth all day<3

 ** _[Jungeun]_** bitch

 ** _[Jungeun]_** that’s ok cuz you had a booger dangling from your nose

 ** _[Jungeun]_** and I just KNOW the director saw it :)

 ** _[Hagsu]_** at least people know I floss dipshit

 ** _[Jungeun]_** do you want a cookie?

 ** _[Hagsu]_** no, I want the part sweetie.

 ** _[Hagsu]_** and I’m gonna get it<3

 ** _[Jungeun]_** send me another stupid ass heart again I dare you

 ** _[Hagsu]_** <3333333

* * *

 

****

 A few nights later, they’re getting down at the club, a usual pastime for them both. They never show up together, and of course, they never leave together. And truthfully, they usually don’t interact much once they’re there. But they’re always aware of the other’s presence.

And tonight is no different.

Jungeun is keeping an eye on the brunette who, at this current moment, is speaking animatedly with the DJ. She would rather die than admit it, but the girl knows how to dress. Looking down at her own outfit, she finds herself briefly wondering what Sooyoung thinks about her fashion. Who cares, though. She’s not here to hang with Sooyoung, she’s here to get laid.

Oftentimes, they text each other about the turnout and rate all the girls on a scale from 1-10. Rarely do they dance with each other, more distracted by the female company they decide to surround themselves with for the night. It was a regular thing for them, and they always had fun competing to see who could score the hotter chick.

Usually, it was pretty even, but Sooyoung had been coming out on top the past few weeks. Jungeun thinks it’s just luck. But for a second, she flashes back to her earlier thought and looks down at her outfit again. Maybe girls weren’t into the whole leather jacket with ripped jeans look anymore.

She buries that moment of insecurity and strolls over to the bar. There was a cute girl she had been working for the past hour, and libations are in order for said girl and herself.

As she’s sat at the bar waiting for the bartender to pay attention to her, Jungeun gets a text. She’s not surprised to see who it’s from, but she is a little caught off guard by the message itself.

****

**_[Hagsu]_** I call dibs on the banged lil happy pill

 ** _[Jungeun]_** no fucking way I already talked to her, her name’s Chuu

 ** _[Hagsu]_** good to know now I can pretend we have mutual friends

 ** _[Jungeun]_** Sooyoung find another chick I already planned on bringing her home tonight

 ** _[Hagsu]_** lol no! time for you to cook up another plan hun

 ** _[Jungeun]_** We’ll see ** _._**

If Sooyoung wants to duke it out over this girl, then Jungeun’s ready. She already had the advantage since she spoke to her first. Why she has to pick _her_ instead of any one of the other hot girls here tonight, Jungeun’s not sure. But it doesn’t matter because Sooyoung just started yet another war. And of course, Jungeun has every intention of winning it.

“Hey, Chuu, I got you a drink!” Jungeun exclaims cheerfully as she slides up to the redhead. Out of the corner of her eye, she spies a sneaky predator on the prowl: Sooyoung. The brunette is scowling at her and pushing through hordes of people to get over to them.

“Thanks!” Chuu shouts, beaming at Jungeun and welcoming the beverage.

Sooyoung is almost here, and Jungeun has a moment of panic. She isn’t gonna lose this, not on her watch. She _needs_ to seduce Chuu quick.

“You know, I haven’t been able to stop staring at you all night,” Jungeun whispers into the girl’s ear, her hand settling around her waist, “and I’d love to get to know you better. What do you say we move somewhere more private?”

Her voice is at maximum levels of flirtatiousness and she’s making sure to shoot her famously charming smile at the girl. She’s good at flirting and she rarely gets turned down. So this should be a breeze, she thinks.

Chuu tentatively smiles back at her, and she’s leaning in to reply when _someone_ shows up.

“Hey! Sorry to bug you, but I know you from somewhere, right?”

Jungeun’s shooting daggers at the brunette and her blood is boiling. Not fucking fair. She was so close and like the evil hag could sense it, Sooyoung swooped in to fuck everything up. 

“Oh, um, I’m sorry I don’t think so,” Chuu anxiously replies, her face visibly taken aback by all the attention. Jungeun notices the redhead’s eyes flicking to Sooyoung’s lips and she almost grabs the girl’s face to capture her attention again.

“No, I’m sure I do! You’re Chuu, aren’t you?” Sooyoung maintains the act, her face getting closer to Chuu’s. She’s completely ignoring Jungeun’s presence.

“Hey, we were actually talking,” Jungeun speaks up then, a grimace on her face so strong that Sooyoung nearly cracks up.

“Oh? And now I’m talking to Chuu,” Sooyoung replies practically daring to Jungeun to make a scene.

“Well, you interrupted us, so—”

“It didn’t look like there was really anything to interrupt, so—”

“Sooyoung, are you fucking serious?”

Jungeun and Sooyoung are squaring off, their body language reflecting their contentious attitudes. Meanwhile, Chuu is awkwardly backing away, confused about what she’s been unwillingly put in the middle of. These girls are crazy, and she just came here to dance with her friends.

“Chuu, you wanted to come hang out with me, didn’t you?” Jungeun suddenly asks her, her gaze piercing and her voice slightly desperate.

Before the redhead has a chance to respond, Sooyoung throws her hat in the ring.

“I really feel like we’ve met before, Chuu. Like a missed connection or something…” Sooyoung steps closer and brushes a stray hair out of the girl’s face before continuing, “It’d be a shame not to figure it out, don’t you think?”

The two psychotic girls are staring at her, waiting for her apparently very valuable answer. But at this point, Chuu’s not even considering either of them. This whole thing is weird. She feels like a pawn in a much bigger game.

Suddenly a girl strolls up and yanks on the redhead’s arm. “Chuu, come dance with us!”

Chuu looks to her friend, and then awkwardly shifts her eyes between her two potential suitors. Jungeun sends a gentle smile as a last resort, Sooyoung an extra-as-fuck wink. What’s it gonna be?

“Seems like you guys have some things you need to settle,” Chuu says gently as she turns around to follow her friend, “have a lovely night!”

They stand there awkwardly for a second, neither of them very used to rejection. And then it’s no-holds-barred.

“You fucking bitch! I was so close!” Jungeun shrieks, her index finger waving in Sooyoung’s nonplussed face.

“Please, you weren’t close to shit. I know you saw her checking me out.”

“She wasn’t checking you out, Sooyoung! She was wondering why the hell you were in her face like that!”

“Yeah, sure, whatever you say, Kimberly.”

“I can’t _believe_ you just cock-blocked me!” Jungeun shakes her head exasperatedly.

“You have a _dick?_ ” Sooyoung mocks her, her eyebrows flicking up.

Jungeun glares at her before responding, “This is stupid. I’m leaving.”

“Wow, you’re such a quitter,” Sooyoung gripes as her hands settle on her hips, “This place is literally overflowing with hot chicks. Get over it!”

“Move, Sooyoung,” Jungeun orders, the girl’s body directly and probably purposely in her way.

The brunette pauses for a second, crossing her arms and examining the smaller girl. Then she scoffs and steps ever so slightly aside.

Jungeun makes sure to bump into her as she walks past.

* * *

 

 

A week later, Sooyoung’s at the salon, getting her hair trimmed and nails done. There’s no occasion, she just likes to look good. Plus, if she wants to be a successful performer, it’s a wise idea to maintain her looks.

The audition from a couple of weeks ago is weighing on her mind. She still hasn’t heard back from the casting director. Although, she knows she killed it. That much was obvious from the reactions in the room. But it would still be nice to get an answer already.

She gazes down at the pathetic attempt at communication on her phone from a certain Kim Jungeun. Deciding she can’t resist, she carefully and methodically types out a response, not wanting to fudge her manicure.

 

 ** _[Kimberly Lipless]_** hey dumbass

 ** _[Sooyoung]_** wow is this how you seduce all the girls?

 ** _[Kimberly Lipless]_** please why would I ever wanna seduce you

 ** _[Sooyoung]_** have you seen me?

 ** _[Kimberly Lipless]_** Unfortunately.

 ** _[Kimberly Lipless]_** anyway I wanted to know if it’s radio silence from the director for you too

****

Oh, so Jungeun hasn’t heard back, either. That makes her feel better. But she really doesn’t want Jungeun to know she’s being left in the dark, too. Better to give the girl the impression that _she_ has the upper hand here…

 

 ** _[Sooyoung]_** hmm maybe…

 ** _[Kimberly Lipless]_** Sooyoung

****

She pauses for a second, gazing at herself in the mirror and contemplating whether to come clean. Rarely did they ever set aside the competitive aspect of their relationship, but she knows this audition was extremely important to them both. The fact that Jungeun reached out first convinces her the girl is stronger than she is. Or at least, she’s certainly acting like she’s the bigger person out of the two of them right now. But Sooyoung wants to be the bigger person! So, okay, she’ll just admit it and get it over with. That’s the first step, she figures.

 

 ** _[Sooyoung]_** fine, no I haven’t either

****

The message is read but Jungeun doesn’t respond. That irritates Sooyoung but she can’t really think of anything snarky to say, so she just drops it.

After an hour and a half of having random stranger’s hands all over her, Sooyoung’s ready to get home and relax. The more she thinks about the audition the antsier she is. But even if she doesn’t get the part, there will be other auditions, she tries to remind herself.

When she climbs back in her car, Jungeun finally responds to her earlier message. She hasn’t forgotten about their brief exchange—actually, she can’t stop thinking about it. When she was sitting in the salon, a part of her wished they were _actually_ friends. Then she could at least call the girl and they could rant together about how nervous they both clearly are. But she knows she shouldn’t think like that.

 

 ** _[Kimberly Lipless]_** I know you’re probably freaking out too, but I don’t think we should worry

 ** _[Kimberly Lipless]_** we always do well, don’t we??

****

Sooyoung is shocked by the uncharacteristic sentimentality from the younger girl. So shocked, she just sits in her car for a while staring at the message and completely unsure of how to respond. That’s uncharacteristic, too. Sooyoung can _always_ talk her way out of anything.

But here it is, the perfect opportunity to be the bigger person, and she can’t find it in herself to follow through. She has an idea of how she _should_ respond. Any normal person would send a reassuring text back. And if they were friends, Sooyoung reflects, she probably would, as well. But the whole fuzzy sentimental thing Jungeun’s forcing on her is making her itchy. So, she does the exact opposite of what she’s secretly yearning to and assumes the comfortable role of the shitty smaller person.

 

 ** _[Sooyoung]_** haha I’m def not freaking out, Kimberly

 ** _[Sooyoung]_** and sorry you have doubts about yourself, but I always do well

 

Her thumbs still on the screen and she stares at the words she just sent. She watches a typing bubble appear, and then disappear, and appear, and then disappear. It makes her feel victorious, but she also feels a tad bit anxious at how the blonde is going to respond. Surely, it’s gonna be a classic Jungeun retort that feels familiar to them both. But the longer Sooyoung watches the screen the more she realizes Jungeun isn’t responding. And from how many minutes pass, she guesses she’s just not planning to. And that concept makes Sooyoung feel equal parts bummed out and guilty.

Driving back home, Sooyoung talks herself down. So what if Jungeun expected her to be all lovey-dovey with her, is she just supposed to fall over at the girl’s feet? No! Ha Sooyoung doesn’t do what other people _want_ her to do. She does what _she_ wants to do. Always.

The relationship she and Jungeun have now is great and Sooyoung tries to remind herself how much she enjoys it. A constant rival, a bitter enemy, a sometimes-sorta friend—that’s what Jungeun is to her. Their dynamic works perfectly and Sooyoung’s content with the girl’s position in her life.

Jungeun is just going to have to suck it up and toss that whole girl’s talk crap out the window.

* * *

 

 

Sooyoung doesn’t hear from the girl for several days, but it isn’t uncommon for them to not speak for periods of time. Their somewhat off-color text interaction has mostly been forgotten. Jungeun never responded, sure, but she knows the girl well enough to know there’s no way she would still be upset with her for it. After all, even when they _are_ pissed at each other, they still communicate.

There’s still no answer from the casting director, and she figures Jungeun is in the same boat. It’s beyond annoying and the calls she’s sent her agent’s way haven’t resulted in even a hint about whether she got the role. A hint, even a small one, would be much appreciated right now.

She’s watching a movie, a clay mask on her face, and clad only in a robe when her favorite least-favorite person texts her. Seeing the girl’s affectionate (at least that’s how she viewed it) contact name pop up, she smirks. She could use some mindless fun banter right now. But then she reads the message and a scowl forms on her face. Or at least, it attempts to form. Her face is kind of frozen right now due to the mask and moving any of the muscles is uncomfortable, so maybe texting Jungeun isn’t the best idea. But screw it, she hasn’t spoken to the younger girl in a while. She just hopes Jungeun doesn’t say anything her face can’t take.

 

 ** _[Kimberly Lipless]_** guess who I just fucked

 ** _[Sooyoung]_** yourself for the 7th time today?

 ** _[Kimberly Lipless]_** your ex-gf Haseul :)

****

Ah, and there she goes. Sooyoung’s forehead scrunches up as best as it can, her unclear emotions begging to present themselves on her face. Truthfully, she doesn’t know how the blonde’s admission makes her feel. She guesses she’s a little hurt, but she attributes that to still having feelings for Haseul. Yeah, that’s probably it. Although, if she’s honest, she’s pretty positive she _doesn’t_ have any lingering feelings for Haseul. So…it’s anybody’s guess as to why her stomach feels like it’s dropped out of her ass.

Attempting to make sense of her emotions just makes her head hurt. She’s dying to rub at her temples but doesn’t wanna mess up her face mask. Suddenly, she realizes she’s delayed responding for too long and that Jungeun’s probably satisfied at the idea that she got a reaction out of her. Sooyoung couldn’t have that.

 

 ** _[Sooyoung]_** soooo you’re texting me to boast about how u got my sloppy seconds?

 ** _[Kimberly Lipless]_** no, I’m texting to boast about how she said I was the best kisser she’s ever had

 ** _[Kimberly Lipless]_** looks like I beat you in that department<3

 ** _[Sooyoung]_** lmao don’t make me laugh

 ** _[Sooyoung]_** she uses that line on every girl Kimberly u ain’t special

 ** _[Kimberly Lipless]_** suuurrree Sooyoung

 ** _[Sooyoung]_** well I actually have to go, I have this hot girl waiting on me so

****

Wow, she just lied. She’s never lied to Jungeun like that. She never needed to. But realizing she had nothing to one-up the girl, Sooyoung had to make something up, right? Sure, she isn’t with a girl right now, and sure it’s questionable to even make something like that up, but what is she supposed to do? Just let Jungeun think she’s won? Hell nope.

Sooyoung’s not _totally_ dishonest, though. She _was_ with a girl last night, and technically said girl _is_ waiting on her considering she asked Sooyoung to text her ‘later.’ And of course, Sooyoung did not text her as she promised. So, in a way, there really is a girl waiting on her, she supposes. And it’s through these mental gymnastics that Sooyoung is able to simultaneously rid herself of the guilt she feels for lying to Jungeun and make herself feel better about being alone.

She’s simply not going to get upset about Jungeun’s texts—she’s decided. Haseul doesn’t mean anything to her anymore and Jungeun can sleep with whoever she wants. Clearly, she was just feeling some type of way about the news that Haseul had sex with her greatest frenemy. It’s not easy thinking about an ex-girlfriend like that. But she’s over it now. And Jungeun hasn’t responded, so she doesn’t need to still be thinking about it. Like seriously, she _can_ stop thinking about it now. It’s not that hard. Just shut off those thoughts, those terrible mental images…

But she can’t.

As she’s boring holes into her tv, her mind plays out a separate movie in her head. She’s never thought of Jungeun _doing it_ before. At least, not so graphically. But maybe it’s because she’s banged Haseul too, that Sooyoung’s able to picture it so well. It freaks her out how she’s not getting grossed out at the thought. Imagining Jungeun having sex should be incredibly gross! It _is_ gross, she desperately attempts to remind herself. But then a thought pops into her head:

If Sooyoung’s had sex with Haseul, and now Jungeun’s had sex with Haseul, it’s kind of like they’ve had sex with each other, right? At least, that what they drilled into her head in her high school sex ed classes. _Any time you have sex with someone, just remember: you’re having sex with anyone they’ve ever had sex with._ She knows she’s having a rough go of it now that she’s quoting her terribly misinformed high school sex ed classes to herself.

Eventually, she gets up and heads to the bathroom. It’s about time to get this gunk off her face. Then she could go to sleep and put all of this behind her. Nobody needs to know about her inner turmoil—even she hopes she’s able to forget. But when she’s splashing water on her face, she gets a text that makes her question everything even more.

 

 ** _[Kimberly Lipless]_** do you wanna hang out tomorrow btw?

****

It’s an innocuous text. It shouldn’t catch Sooyoung so off guard. But Jungeun _never_ asks her to hang out. They don’t really do that. They mostly just catch each other at the same auditions and bicker. Or, they text each other about their plans and show up separately, barely communicating when they _are_ in the same place. So why Jungeun wants to ‘hang out,’ Sooyoung has no idea. Maybe it’s a joke. Oh shit, yeah that’s probably what it is. She thinks she’s an idiot for not realizing it sooner.

 

 ** _[Sooyoung]_** ha very funny

 ** _[Sooyoung]_** shouldn’t you be fucking my ex-gf some more?

****

Did she just sound very jealous or is that just her? She hopes it’s just her. Less than a second later her message is read and Jungeun begins typing out a reply. Sooyoung waits eagerly.

 

 ** _[Kimberly Lipless]_** meh idk if it’s worth the round two

 ** _[Kimberly Lipless]_** and I wasn’t kidding u asshole…are we not allowed to hang or sumn?

****

Huh. Well, Sooyoung doesn’t see any reason they _can’t_ hang out. The girl just called her an asshole, so clearly hanging out isn’t going to magically make them nice to each other. So, that’s swell. Figuring then it’s safe, Sooyoung replies to the girl.

 

 ** _[Sooyoung]_** we can hang out

 ** _[Sooyoung]_** but it doesn’t mean we’re friends

 ** _[Kimberly Lipless]_** duh I don’t like you

****

Good, Sooyoung thinks. So, there’s nothing to worry about. Everything’s still the same between them and Jungeun’s still annoying as ever.

Maybe tomorrow when they hang out Sooyoung will text that girl from last night. Just to prove to Jungeun she’s got girls, too. She doesn’t want the younger girl to get too cocky. Or maybe she’ll ask Jungeun about _her_ ex-girlfriends. After all, there’s now a competition to win and Jungeun started it this time. Ex-girlfriends clearly aren’t off limits and Sooyoung has every intention of meeting some of Jungeun’s.

Tomorrow, she thinks. Tomorrow she’ll do all of that.

But for now, she’s focused on snuggling into bed. As her eyes begin to get tired, she opens her messages and re-reads her conversation with Jungeun.

The last sight she sees before she passes out is the grey response bubble from the other girl, a ‘duh I don’t like you’ resting inside of it and now ingrained in her brain.

* * *

 

 

The next morning Jungeun gets the call. Not only has she secured the covetous part, but her agent informs her they liked her so much, they’re considering casting her in future projects, as well. She’s ecstatic. The past few months have been rough, and she had truthfully begun to have doubts about her career choice.

And honestly, the call couldn’t have come at a better time. Because right now, Jungeun is on her way to hang out with Sooyoung, and she’s practically salivating at the thought of breaking the news to her. There’s nothing Jungeun hates more than seeing Sooyoung’s smug face when the girl beats her at something. But currently, that doesn’t matter. Because this time, Jungeun gets to bask in the sight of the arrogant girl admitting defeat. What a glorious day.

She’s pulling up to Sooyoung’s apartment building when she receives a text. Deciding to ignore it for the moment, Jungeun hops out of her car and heads inside. Having only been to Sooyoung’s apartment once, she’s a little fuzzy on where everything’s located. The last time she was here was a year ago for a dinner party the brunette hosted at the end of a long theater production run they starred in. To date, it was the only project they worked on together, and Jungeun strangely looks back on it with fond memories. Not because of Sooyoung, though. At least, she doesn’t think it’s because of Sooyoung.

When she reaches the elevator, she checks her messages. She probably should have checked sooner, because a concerning text is currently sitting in her inbox. And unfortunately, it heavily affects her current plans.

 

 ** _[Hagsu]_** sorry if you’re on the way but I’m not feeling well enough to hang

****

Well, shit. Jungeun’s already up to the girl’s floor and she’s struggling to convince herself to leave. She came all this way! Yeah, Sooyoung only lives like ten minutes away, but she also spent nearly an hour primping and picking an outfit for the occasion. Mostly because she wanted to look good when she gloats, but also because she wanted to match Sooyoung’s usual flawless appearance. And seriously, fuck Sooyoung for bailing. Jungeun doubts the girl is even sick. She’s probably still with that _girl_ she mentioned last night.

Feeling rage building in her veins, Jungeun decides she’s not going _anywhere._ If Sooyoung is really sick, Jungeun wants proof.

She marches to the girl’s door like she’s on a mission. When she reaches said door, she takes a deep breath and clenches her jaw before banging on it with all her might. This is gonna be good, she thinks. If she’s lucky, she’ll even get to see an apologetic Sooyoung begging for forgiveness as she’s caught in her lie. But the brunette is so shameless Jungeun thinks she may be getting carried away.

“Sooyoung, open up! It’s me!” she yells as she continues her banging.

It’s eerily quiet and Jungeun starts to consider the fact that Sooyoung may not even be home. That’s even richer, she laments. The girl ditched her not because she’s _sick_ but because she’s a bitchy bitch who likes to ditch her friends. Or, well, _frenemies._ Honestly, it doesn’t even matter how they label their relationship, she’s still rude!

“Sooyoung, if you’re in there at least say something!” she shouts again.

Suddenly, Jungeun hears movement right behind the door and a familiar voice speaking back to her.

“Jungeun, I can’t hang, didn’t you get my text?” Sooyoung questions, her voice sounding… _off._

Well, okay, maybe something is up then. But now that they’re talking, Jungeun thinks she deserves confirmation.

“So you’re sick?”

Sooyoung’s making weird incoherent babbling noises, and Jungeun nearly asks her to speak up until the girl begins yelling.

“NO! I’m not SICK! I’m j-just…” She doesn’t finish her sentence and all Jungeun hears is the ear-splitting sound of the girl bursting into a very dramatic wailing sob.

“Sooyoung, let me in!” Jungeun begins pounding on the door again, the sudden feeling that she needs to lay eyes on the girl overcoming any other.

Suddenly the door is whipped open, but all Jungeun sees is Sooyoung’s back as she rushes away from her into the living room. Jungeun stands there awkwardly before shutting the door behind her and following the brunette. Whatever she expected the girl to look like mid-meltdown still doesn’t come close to how distressing the real sight is. And as Sooyoung stands there, head in her hands and bawling her eyes out, Jungeun feels some weird nurturing instinct kicking in.

“Sooyoung…why are you…” Jungeun trails off as she slowly steps closer. She’s a bit hesitant to comfort her since this whole thing is currently hindering her plan to rub her victory in the girl’s face. But despite that, her hand moves of its own accord until it’s tentatively rubbing the girl’s back.

“I know you got the part, Jungeun,” Sooyoung chokes out, “good for you.”

Okay? Is Sooyoung seriously crying because Jungeun…beat her? The Sooyoung she knows would never do such a thing and now Jungeun is seriously confused. If anything, the Sooyoung she knows would sling some grade A insults her way and then make a staunch vow to get her back next time. Not have an outright breakdown.

“You’re seriously crying because I got the part and you didn’t?” Jungeun asks in disbelief.

“No, you dolt!” Sooyoung shrieks, her face shooting up to confront Jungeun’s, “I’m crying because I have no talent and that literal human excrement casting director just _had_ to let me know that!!!”

Sooyoung has progressed to hiccup sobs now and Jungeun almost laughs at how pathetic she looks. It’s also kind of cute but she pushes that thought aside.

“What did he say, Sooyoung?”

The brunette closes her eyes then, her chin quivering as she attempts to compose herself. “He said…he said that the _only_ reason people in the room were laughing so much in my audition is because I was a joke! _And_ that I shouldn’t quit my day job!” She glowers theatrically at Jungeun, the tears still pouring down her face, before continuing, “Jungeun, I don’t even _have_ a day job! I’m a professional actress who can’t act!!!” Her hands shoot to her face again, a sharp wail escaping her mouth. Jungeun thinks she’s done talking but then she somehow whimpers out one last comment, “a-and he said I wasn’t even convincing enough to be a porn star!”

Jungeun doesn’t know what to say. That asshole is wrong, of course. Sooyoung may be hammy half the time, but she _does_ have talent—she’s seen it firsthand. Clearly, the guy was just on some power trip. And while nobody deserves to hear such awful things said about them, Sooyoung especially doesn’t deserve it. Anyone could tell just by looking at the girl that performing is her utmost passion. And a huge part of Jungeun suddenly wants to claw the guy’s eyes out.

But even though Sooyoung fell victim to some fuckhead’s brutal criticisms, it’s still alarming to Jungeun how much she’s taking it to heart. Is this just a side to her she’s never seen? Whatever the case may be, insecurity doesn’t look good on the girl—and neither does defeat. Sooyoung thrives on challenges, it gives her a chance to prove someone wrong. So why is she cowering like this?

Situating herself in front of the brunette, Jungeun reaches up to her scrunched-up face and begins wiping away any evidence of the girl’s weakness.

“All of what you just told me is a crock of shit,” she says coolly, “I mean you’re the most dramatic, fake-ass person I know so _of course,_ you can act.” That last part is said teasingly since Jungeun is desperate to bring the Sooyoung she knows back to life. But the brunette doesn’t react.

Gearing up for attempt number two, Jungeun smiles at her and tucks some of the girl’s hair behind her ear. “Sooyoung, you _know_ you’re great. You’ve never needed anybody to tell you that. And honestly, this whole weak ass bitch thing is seriously grinding my gears.”

“What?!” Sooyoung screeches, “ _You’re_ getting upset?!” Jungeun nods. “Literally WHY?”

Jungeun smirks and pokes the girl’s chin, amused by her outraged expression. “Because now I’m stuck wiping your stupid tears off your big baby face.”

“Well, I’m _sorry_ for being such a hassle,” Sooyoung bitterly spits out.

Jungeun moves her hands to cradle the girl’s jaw, her thumbs brushing along her cheeks again. She giggles when the brunette sniffles and accidentally snorts. “Sooyoung, you’re not a _hassle._ I just can’t believe you’re letting some douchebag’s bullshit opinion get to you.”

“Easy for you to say,” Sooyoung whines, “you got what you wanted. You won.”

Jungeun wipes a couple more stray tears from the girl’s cheeks and purses her lips. It doesn’t feel like she’s won. Not at all. Or at least, _not yet_.

She isn’t sure what her heart is doing right now. The beats are coming in rapid-fire succession and she doesn’t get why. All she knows is Sooyoung is frustrating the ever-loving shit out of her, and instead of that making her want to punch the girl like usual, she has the fiercest desire to rough her up in a different way. Maybe that would bring the girl she knows back.

“You don’t have to take care of me, you know,” Sooyoung sighs, her head drooping down in defeat.

Jungeun places her index finger under the brunette’s chin and lifts until their eyes meet. “I know. But maybe I want to take care of you. Despite all our shit…I don’t like seeing you hurt,” she says quietly. She’s not sure where inside of her those words just sprouted from. But Sooyoung doesn’t seem to question it. In fact, the girl looks genuinely touched and she faintly smiles at the blonde. It’s a really adorable smile, too, Jungeun notes. And what the fuck, did she really just think Sooyoung’s smile was _adorable???_

“Huh, you _are_ pretty charming, aren’t you?” Sooyoung croaks out, her hand loosely gripping onto the front of Jungeun’s shirt, “I guess I can kinda see what all those other girls see.” She sniffles and gazes down at their feet in reflection. Jungeun just stares at her. It feels like all of this is leading somewhere but she’s not thinking clearly enough to guess where that is. Regardless, the only thing she’s hoping for is that her next words lead Sooyoung closer to her true self.

“What do _you_ see?” Jungeun asks in a bordering-on-seductive voice. It’s unclear why she thinks this is the solution, but hey, why not?

Sooyoung picks up on her change of tone and whips her head up to raptly study the girl’s face. She feels at a loss for words, a concept so foreign to her that she can’t help but frown.

Jungeun takes this as a sign she steered them in the wrong direction, so she backs up to put space between them. Except Sooyoung grabs her waist and pulls her back in.

And then a charged tension permeates the air around them.

“I see…something I _want_ ,” Sooyoung slowly murmurs as if she’s trying to vocalize something she’s never thought about, “like, a challenge, or something.” She steps closer, her eyes darting to Jungeun’s lips and then back into her eyes. The tiniest of smiles grows across her face.

“And you wanna win?” Jungeun rasps out as she wraps her hands around the girl’s forearms, holding her in place. She knows Sooyoung can probably feel how clammy they are, but all she does is nod like she’s captivated by the idea. Her face moves even closer, her paced breaths now puffing against Jungeun’s lips. This might be working. “Well, I don’t like to lose either, Sooyoung,” Jungeun warns, her voice thick and suggestive.

They stand there like that for a beat, neither of them able to make a move. Sooyoung almost feels sick at herself for how much she wants this. And she never knew. She momentarily wonders if her body is hiding other things from her, too.

“You’ll have to fight me for it,” Sooyoung threatens, her eyes darkening and her head tilting closer. She’s a couple of inches away, her eyes focused entirely on Jungeun’s lips, but she stops and waits for a response. Jungeun releases the girl’s arms and wraps her own around Sooyoung’s neck. The movement makes the brunette’s breath hitch.

“I always do,” Jungeun smiles at her. Sooyoung mirrors the smile and snugly wraps her arms around Jungeun’s waist, forcing the girl to arch into her. Then, after licking her lips, Sooyoung eagerly leans in.

It’s small and fleeting at first, neither girl having the gall to really go for it. But it’s enough that Jungeun can feel how soft the girl’s lips are. That fact doesn’t surprise her. And when Sooyoung pulls back slightly, she feels her cheeks burning—something she’s totally not accustomed to.  

Sooyoung leans back in and sensually darts her tongue out, the tip lightly outlining the edges of Jungeun’s lips. The unanticipated feeling of Sooyoung’s tongue trailing over her mouth sets off a scorching flame within her. And then she’s grabbing the back of Sooyoung’s head and jerking the girl into her, her mouth opening into an actual deep kiss. The strength and passion behind it cause Sooyoung to sharply inhale. Taking Jungeun’s cue, she promptly tangles their tongues together like it’s a battle. She reminds herself that it _is._

When Jungeun grabs a handful of her hair and tugs on her bottom lip, Sooyoung hums. Her heart is dancing around and she’s faintly aware of a throbbing pulse in another part of her body. She’s so turned on and it happened scarily fast.

One of Jungeun’s hands drops to her exposed tummy and strokes patterns on the skin there. Thank god for the girl’s penchant for revealing clothing. The blonde basks in the feeling of the girl’s stomach muscles flexing and twitching at her touch. Sooyoung escalates things more when she slides her hands over Jungeun’s ass and firmly squeezes.

Then Jungeun is walking them backward, seeking out a sturdy surface to throw the girl onto. Suddenly, there’s a loud thump and Sooyoung abruptly breaks the kiss and grunts. The blonde peeks at the way she inadvertently backed Sooyoung into her cluttered desk, the girl’s back currently leaning against a metal file sorter.

“Ow, my fucking back—”

“Maybe if you cleaned your place occasiona—”

“God, shut up,” Sooyoung cuts her off. She fiercely reconnects their lips again for just a moment before pushing Jungeun away. Then she collects herself and grabs the girl’s wrists, tugging her down with her to the rug.

Immediately rolling on top of her, Sooyoung plants heated kisses on Jungeun’s lips and across her jaw. She can feel the girl’s resistance against letting her dominate. But the blonde isn’t going to win this fight. _She’s_ the one who deserves the victory.

Their hands are tangling and slapping against each other—a messy struggle to simultaneously defend and attack. Sooyoung can feel Jungeun’s legs kicking around and her head leaning forward in an attempt to control the kiss. It’s annoying the shit out of her. Like, just give it up already.

“Jung—” She tries to speak but the girl roughly captures her lips again. Pushing down on her shoulders, Sooyoung peers into the girl’s lidded eyes and rushes the words out, “Jungeun, just let me win already.”

“Why?” Jungeun smirks up at her, “you don’t wanna be a loser anymore?” She grabs Sooyoung’s ass and shifts her body weight so she can roll her on her back. But the brunette is quicker. She growls in frustration and pins Jungeun down, immediately peppering wet kisses on her flushed neck. And when the blonde chuckles and moans the slightest bit, Sooyoung tugs on the skin with her teeth.

She does that for a while, kisses and licks and sucks on Jungeun’s neck. She finds out how sensitive the girl is, and it’s very apparent considering she refuses to stay still. Her fingers are digging into Sooyoung’s back so hard there will no doubt be marks.

“Just relax and stop squirming, you little worm,” Sooyoung scolds.

“I can’t help it, I’m sensitive there,” Jungeun explains, her voice wobbly and hoarse.

Sooyoung folds her hands on the girl’s stomach and peeks up. Jungeun has her eyes shut tightly, her cheeks are flaming, and she’s sucking her lips into her mouth to keep composed. The sight thrills her. This whole foreplay thing needs to be over now, she thinks with conviction.

They’re ripping off each other’s clothing, hands deftly working as fast as they can. And once every layer is gone, Sooyoung takes in the view.

“Fuck, why didn’t you tell me you were so hot?”

“Ditto,” Jungeun gasps, her pupils blown out.

Although, Jungeun already knew that Sooyoung’s hot. One couldn’t really _not_ notice that fact. Especially when the girl owns a crop top for every occasion—just like the one she ripped off of her a second ago. But this is a new kind of hot, and Jungeun’s trying to memorize the sight.

Eventually, Sooyoung’s hand creeps down in between her legs. She knows that when the girl touches her, she’ll feel how excited and ready she is. The thought makes her embarrassed. But honestly, being ashamed probably won’t do her any favors. And deep down, she wants to stroke the brunette’s ego. It doesn’t make sense and it’s the opposite of how she usually feels, but she doesn’t try to fight it. She’s busy fighting too many other things right now.

When Sooyoung slides her fingers into her and begins pumping, Jungeun nearly sees stars. It’s _too_ good and she assumes it must be all the tension of the past couple of years finally reaching a boiling point. And when Sooyoung dips her tongue into her mouth _while_ fucking her into the floor, Jungeun’s brain fizzles out. But after a while, she gains some clarity back, and she remembers _who’s_ fucking her. And shit, she’s literally just giving up the battle right now, isn’t she?

Sneaking her hand down the length of Sooyoung’s stomach, Jungeun prepares herself for what she’s about to do. She’s pretty damn excited. It’s hard to focus since the taller girl is now thrusting deeper inside of her, but she successfully reaches her destination. And when she meticulously rubs her fingers against Sooyoung, she savors the moan the girl lets out into her mouth. She notes how clearly ready Sooyoung is, as well. There’s a sense of pride Jungeun feels when she realizes how badly they both must have craved this.

Sooyoung doesn’t fight it when Jungeun eases her fingers into her. Now, they’re both pretty much on level ground. The idea is kind of funny considering this may very well be the first time that’s occurred.

But then Jungeun comes first. And when she does, she desperately tries not to slow her own fingers. She’s riding it out, her mouth agape and Sooyoung sucking on her bottom lip. And as she looks down, she watches the girl’s hand grip onto her very busy one. It’s hot the way she’s controlling Jungeun’s hand and guiding the blonde’s fingers deeper. In fact, it begins to feel more like Sooyoung’s using her like a toy to get herself off. Jungeun doesn’t complain.

Not too long after, everything’s over and they’re exhaustedly gripping onto each other, basking in the moment. Eventually, Sooyoung starts laughing and Jungeun looks up at her curiously.

“You didn’t put up much of a fight, Kimberly.”

The blonde grins, “I figured I should let you win _something,_ Sooyoung.”

“I don’t believe you,” Sooyoung whispers on her lips.

“Well, it doesn’t really matter,” Jungeun declares, “do you feel better?”

Sooyoung hums and gently kisses her. Jungeun strokes her hands down the girl’s back and rips her mouth away after a moment.

“You know, Sooyoung…” she begins looking deeply into her eyes, “if you _were_ a porn star, I would probably become a fan.”

“So stupid,” Sooyoung laughs into the crook of Jungeun’s neck.

After all of this, Jungeun realizes she already _is_ a fan. The brutal truth is she always has been. So, when Sooyoung begins trailing open-mouthed kisses down the length of her body, she imagines confessing that to the girl is going to be an inevitable consequence of the pandora’s box they just carelessly opened. She just hopes Sooyoung feels the same way. She really does.

* * *

 

 

Several days go by. Sooyoung’s already got two new auditions lined up for projects that are equally as substantial as the infamous one from a few weeks ago, and every inch of her is dying to show off her charms. She feels more confident than she did before if that’s even possible. Who knew negative criticism could spur on such intense feelings of defiance? Well, Jungeun must have known and Sooyoung thinks the girl is a genius for pulling her out of her funk.

And about _all that_ —they still haven’t talked about it. Yeah, okay, so they spent the whole day fucking but it’s only so Sooyoung could get her groove back. Frenemies can give each other orgasms without it being a _thing._ And thank god, honestly, because they were truly some of the best orgasms Sooyoung’s ever received. Frankly, she can’t wait to do it again.

Meanwhile, Jungeun has different feelings on the matter. A whole plethora of feelings. And even though they seemed to have fallen back into how they used to be, she feels like she’s off-balance. The day after their _hang out_ , Sooyoung texted her like nothing had happened. Jungeun played along, adding to their trivial banter as best as she could. But it felt weird. Every time she typed out a reply, she erased it and typed something else out only to erase it again. She was doubting herself and questioning how insincere and empty their banter felt.

Truthfully, she still is.

It’s hard to believe, but she’s pretty sure sex with Sooyoung actually…meant something to her. And she could commit herself into an insane asylum for how crazy that notion is.

So, when Sooyoung texts her while she’s out shopping, her first reaction is to ignore it. But as she peruses through the clothing racks mindlessly, Jungeun realizes she _can’t_.

 

 ** _[Hagsu]_** hey skank how jealous would you be if I told you I just booked a bathing suit ad

 ** _[Jungeun]_** not jealous I bet you’ll look great

 ** _[Hagsu]_** …….thanks?

 

Jungeun hopes Sooyoung will just leave the conversation there. She really can’t handle more badgering right now. Her brain just isn’t capable of coming up with a harsh retort they both know should follow.

 

 ** _[Hagsu]_** bet you could book one too if you hit the gym more

 

Oh, for fuck’s sake. Sooyoung’s really excelling at being annoying today. What does Jungeun even say back to that?

 

 ** _[Jungeun]_** probably tbh

 ** _[Hagsu]_** that’s all?

 

Jungeun feels an immense amount of pressure on her. And pressure combined with the whole defensive avoidance thing causes her to draw a blank.

 

 ** _[Jungeun]_** uh

 ** _[Jungeun]_** you’re a bitch?

 ** _[Jungeun]_** wait no sorry

 

Fuck! She shouldn’t be apologizing, Sooyoung _is_ a bitch! Everyone and their mother knows it. But it just feels icky saying it to her so casually now.

 

 ** _[Hagsu]_** what’s with you

 ** _[Jungeun]_** nothing Sooyoung I’m fine

 ** _[Hagsu]_** wanna see if I can make you feel better this time? ;)

 

Jungeun stares at her phone in shock. Is this what they’re doing now? Is that _thing_ that wasn’t supposed to be a _thing_ now a freaking _thing?!_ Her heartbeat picks up and she nearly smacks her own chest to get it to calm down. She can’t have sex with Sooyoung again. Right?

Wait, but _why_ can’t she have sex with Sooyoung again? And why can’t she insult this bitch anymore?! Her head hurts trying to work out what she’s feeling. Are they frenemies with benefits now? Honestly, she wants to do it again, she can’t deny that. But if having sex with the girl once has her feeling this way, she can only imagine what a consistent arrangement would do to her.

“Excuse me,” a lady barks at her then, reaching into the rack that Jungeun is currently blocking.

It wakes her from her daze and she quickly pockets her phone. She’s suddenly not in the mood to shop anymore. Maybe she could use a distraction. Then tomorrow she’ll be able to answer Sooyoung’s proposition. Yeah. Tomorrow she’ll definitely know what to do. In the meantime, Sooyoung’s just gonna have to deal with being left on read.

* * *

 

 

When in doubt, get the bourbon out. That certainly rings true with Jungeun at this moment. She’s, like, four drinks in…or at least she thinks she is. Truthfully, she’s not counting. But the bartender really feels like her best friend right now.

The club is the best place Jungeun could think to go to get her mind off that stupidly hot Gemini chick barging into her thoughts every second. It’s mostly working. There’s a good turnout tonight and if she’s lucky, she won’t be going home alone. She also won’t be going home with _Sooyoung_ , but the more she drinks the less that loss stings.

She’s grinding on some random girl, having a wonderful time when, without warning, someone painfully death grips her forearm.

“Ow, what the fuck!” she yelps before turning her head.

She shouldn’t be so surprised like she absolutely should not. It figures this excruciatingly beautiful and annoying pest of a person would suss her out. But Jesus, could she learn how to take it easy for once?

“Hi, Jungeun,” Sooyoung drawls out, a smirk on her face like she’s caught the blonde red-handed.

“Can I have my arm back?!” Jungeun whines. Sooyoung shrugs and lets go before placing her hands on her hips.

“You didn’t respond to me earlier.”

“WHAT?” Jungeun shouts, the music too deafening to work out what the girl just said.

Then the brunette’s hand is back on Jungeun’s arm, except now she’s pulling them away from the dancefloor. Unfortunately, she’s paying no mind to how tipsy Jungeun is so the blonde stumbles into innocent clubbers while trying to keep up with a turbocharged Sooyoung.

It happens so fast, Jungeun can barely process it when the taller girl drags them into a vacant stall in the bathroom. The music is dimmed but the bass still thumps throughout Jungeun’s body. And she’s sweaty, really sweaty. But Sooyoung looks perfect, as usual. And that fact stacked onto her intensified mood makes her super pissed off.

“What the actual fuck, Sooyoung!” Jungeun leans on the stall door for support.

“You’re avoiding me,” the brunette crosses her arms, her tone beyond accusatory.

“Uh…isn’t that what we DO when we’re at the club?”

Jungeun playing dumb causes Sooyoung to roll her eyes. “You’ve been avoiding me since we fucked, Jungeun.”

The blonde winces at how blunt the girl is. She rubs her hand across her forehead feeling a headache coming on. “Sooyoung, I’m not avoiding you. Why would I?”

“You tell me,” Sooyoung pokes her chest.

“Is this because I didn’t respond to your horny ass earlier?”

Sooyoung opens her mouth to reply until she’s elegantly interrupted by someone violently puking in the stall next to them. They both instantly realize this isn’t the proper place to have this conversation.

“Come outside with me,” Sooyoung begs.

Jungeun doesn’t want to, but she also really wants to. And it’s this confusion she’s been trying to drink away. Of course, Sooyoung just had to summon it back and now she has no clue what to say. Luckily, before the brunette inevitably begs again, Jungeun’s body makes the decision for her and now she’s the one pulling them away.

It’s cold outside and the still-present sweat on Jungeun’s body is chilling her to the bone. She can feel herself trembling and notices Sooyoung staring at her concerned.

“Alright, what?” Jungeun frustratedly blurts out.

Sooyoung sighs deeply and bites her lip. “Jungeun, stop acting weird!”

“I’m not acting weird, you’re acting weird!”

“No, you!” Sooyoung points at her. She stomps her foot and pouts like a baby before whining, “Jungeun you haven’t called me a dumbass once this week!”

“Okay, I know you pride yourself on being a giant fucking drama queen, but do you hear yourself?”

The brunette’s fed up now and guesses she might as well stop beating around the bush. “I think you like me, Kimberly. I think when we had sex you realized you like me and now, you’re trying to pretend you don’t.”

Jungeun’s shocked at how succinctly the girl just described her current situation. However, Sooyoung looks smug as shit now that she’s presented her hypothesis and the blonde doesn’t want to give her the satisfaction.

“Sounds like you’re projecting, _Yves.”_ She emphasizes the girl’s former stage name just to piss her off.

“Well, maybe I am!” Sooyoung alarmingly shouts with her hands in the air, “maybe I _do_ like you, asshole!” Jungeun swallows at the girl’s confession. The brunette lowers her voice and flashes a vulnerable look before meekly asking, “so what?”

Silence lingers in the air, Sooyoung waiting on the blonde who looks like she’s been placed on pause to acknowledge anything she just said.

 “…Sooyoung, I can’t _stand you,”_ Jungeun quietly replies out of thin air. Now the brunette is the one to swallow. “You’re annoying, conceited, manipulative, stubborn—”

“Wow, Jungeun don’t go easy on me or anything!” Sooyoung hollers but it doesn’t have the same bravado as usual.

“But I also can’t stand _this,_ Sooyoung,” Jungeun states regretfully, Sooyoung’s face dropping. “Do you know how much you mean to me? I don’t wanna just have sex and act like everything’s normal.” The blonde shakes her head fervently. “It’s not normal.”

“No, it’s not, Jungeun. Because I like you and you like me back.” The boldly earnest way she utters those words makes Jungeun’s heart speed up. And then, in an uncharacteristically shy manner, the girl continues, “Look, maybe I like you more than you like me, but—”

“Sooyoung, god, shut _up_.” Jungeun sighs and pinches her forehead. She just _has_ to try and one up the blonde, doesn’t she? Well, Jungeun isn’t gonna take it anymore. She plants her hands on the taller girl’s shoulders and looks her dead in the eye. “I know for a fact I like you more.”

Sooyoung looks offended but still smiles. “No, I definitely like you more.”

“I literally hit on you first so clearly I like you more, dumbass,” Jungeun shoots back hoping her words finally settle the matter. When Sooyoung grins and stays silent she figures it’s worked. Checkmate.

“Is it weird that when you call me a dumbass I wanna kiss you?” The brunette finally responds, her hands settling on Jungeun’s waist.

The blonde rolls her eyes. “It’s weirder that you _haven’t_ kissed me yet.”

Because Sooyoung’s not _actually_ a dumbass, she fulfills Jungeun’s request. And what starts out as a gentle kiss rapidly turns into something much more heated and passionate. When Jungeun loudly moans, Sooyoung knows it’s time to leave.

“Jungeun, listen to me,” she holds the girl’s face and pipes up, “you’re going home with _me_ tonight—not one of those undeserving bitches inside. And once we get there…” she trails off suggestively, Jungeun hanging onto her words in anticipation, “I want you to take a shower.” She pinches her nose to drive her point home. Jungeun rolls her eyes and wordlessly locks their hands together.

“Good, let’s go, I’m freezing.”

“I know, your nipples have been saying hello to me this whole time,” Sooyoung admits and winks at her.

“Pervert,” Jungeun laughs out.

Sooyoung beams at her and then playfully turns on her catty switch. “How about put on a bra for once in your life?”

“Please,” Jungeun scoffs out, “you don’t want me to do that, Sooyoung.”

“Maybe…” Sooyoung trails off in defeat, leading the girl to her car.

So, Jungeun spends her first night at Sooyoung’s house for the first time ever since they’ve known each other. She learns #1 that Sooyoung is a dork who sleeps with _multiple_ stuffed animals; #2 Sooyoung is a dork who sleeps with _pink bear pajamas;_ #3 Sooyoung is a dork who can’t stand _not_ spooning for more than five seconds.

She’d love to say she’s annoyed by it—that everything she learns about the girl makes her loathe her guts even more, but nothing could be further from the truth.

And through the many more nights Jungeun spends with Sooyoung, she realizes she was wrong. Sooyoung may be the queen of the kingdom she calls her life, but Jungeun _isn’t_ the rebel overthrowing her throne. She’s right up there with her. And with two queens ruling together, Jungeun thinks the industry needs to be afraid. Very afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is so cheesy i'm sorry omg also i didn't really proofread this
> 
> LLLLIIIIIPPPPVVVVEEEESSSSSSS
> 
> you can yell at me on twitter now if you want @grapeladyism  
> =)


End file.
